The 'Unknown Relationship'
by 1211dooty
Summary: I already know something. Something wrong. And i already unknow something and forget it. *** 》》》 Kai, XiuHan, EXO


I already know something. Something wrong.

And i already unknow something and forget it.

Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan ingatan yang buruk dalam sekejap ? Ku rasa itu mustahil kecuali kau mencoba memikirkan yang lainnya.

Tapi,

Ini sudah 2 jam aku mencoba melupakannya, tapi tetap saja pemikiran gila menggerogoti otakku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berfikir ini tidak normal, tapi semua orang pasti berfikiran sama denganku.

"Cepat masuk, sudah malam"

Itu suara Suho hyung. Apa aku harus menceritakan ini padanya ? Huft, ku rasa tidak untuk sekarang.

"Ne, hyung"

Tidak, mereka hyungku tidak mungkin gagasan gila ku ini kenyataan. Meskipun kenyataan, bukan salah mereka. Mungkin hanya situasi dan keadaan yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Ya, ku harap.

"Hyung, kalian dari mana?", suara Tao terdengar sampai kamarku. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang.

Sedikit ku lirik jam dinding bulat warna hitam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 04.00 saja mereka , ini hampir gelap dan mereka baru pulang ?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur , perutku sudah meraung-raung minta diisi. Rasanya sangat lapar.

Clek

"Cepat makan, kau seharian ini tidur terus.", suara D.O hyung sedikit membuatku terkejut saat aku baru keluar dari kamar.

Apa benar seharian ini aku tidur ? Sudahlah, otakku sedang lelah untuk ku paksa berpikir.

"Ne, hyung.", aku berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di sebelah kanan Suho hyung. Aku harus mengalah duduk di sebelah kanan, karena sebelah kiri tempat favoritku sudah di duduki seseorang. Manager.

Tumben kemari ?

"Hyung tumben ke dorm ? Apa ada scedule mendadak?",tanyaku penasaran, karena tidak biasanya manager datang saat kami makan malam.

"Tidak ada , hanya saja aku tadi jalan-jalan dengan Chen, Xiumin dan Luhan. Sekalian mampir melihat kalian.",jawab Manager santai lalu meraih mangkuk kecil di sebelah kanan Chanyeol hyung .

Mampir ? Ini patut di masukkan rekor muri. Sejak kapan manager kami take care seperti ini?

"Sudahlah , jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Cepat makan", lamunanku buyar saat Suho hyung menyenggol lengan kiriku. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil nasi dan lauk.

Kenyang

"Kau ingin tidur lagi ?",pertanyaan D.O hyung membuat langkah kaki ku terhenti . Aku membalikkan badan menghadap D.O hyung yang sedang menata dapur.

Terkadang aku kasihan jika melihat D.O hyung harus menata dapur sendirian, tapi berhubung kami sedang ber-12. Sekiranya ada Lay hyung yang membantu.

"Tidak hyung, hanya aku sedang malas. Aku ke kamar dulu",jawabku lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan dapur, telingaku sedikit menangkap suara orang sedang berbicara.

"Minseok-ah, bagaimana ini? Bagus ?", telingaku menangkap suara dari sebelah kanan pintu kamarku. Itu suara Luhan hyung.

"Apa tidak kebesaran?", itu suara Xiumin hyung.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana ?",terdengar lagi suara Luhan yang sepertinya sedang bingung . Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicaran apa ?

"Kau pakai saja kaos lagi didalamnya, kurasa tidak apa", balas Xiumin hyung. Tapi suaranya terdengar sedikit membesar, tidak Xiumin sedang tidak memarahi Luhan hyung, tapi suara itu . . . .

Clek

Damn !

"Oh, Kai. Kau sedang apa? ", yah, Xiumin hyung membuka pintu.

"Tid..dak hyung. Lupakan", aku segera berlari ke kamar dan tak sengaja menutup pintu keras. Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud.

"Minseok-ah, ada apa?"

"Aniyo, tadi aku melihat Kai di depan pintu. Ku rasa di tadi ingin menemuimu."

"Jeongmal? Baiklah, biar aku ke kamarnya."

Tok..tok..tok..

"Kai, ada apa?", kenapa Luhan hyung harus ke kamar ku?

"Aniyo hyung, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tidur", teriaku dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, jaljayo~", suara Luhan hyung mulai mengecil. Huft, syukurlah sudah pergi.

Clek

OMO

"Luhan hyung aku tidak ap-... D.O hyung?", mataku sedikit melotot saat melihat D.O hyung masuk ke kamar. Ini baru pukul 07.00 KST.

"Kau kenapa Kai?",pertanyaan D.O hyung sedikit membuatku gelagapan. Tidak mungkin aku harus berbicara tentang pikiran gilaku kepadanya, bisa-bisa D.O hyung yang menganggapku gila,

"Tid..dak hyung"

"Gotjimal, aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Kai"

"An..ni.-"

"Apakah kau berfikir yang tidak -tidak tentang mereka?"

"Mer..reka?"

"Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung. Kau tidak usah berpura-pura membohongi kami Kai. Kami juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu", dari mana D.O hyung bisa tau semua ini, tapi 'kami'? Itu artinya...

"Jad..di..semuanya.."

"Ne, kami semua juga berfikir begitu. Tapi kami menepis semuanya Kai, kami juga harus berpikir adil. Mungkin mereka hanya lebih dari sahabat . Itu saja", perkataan D.O hyung sedikit membuatku mengernyit bingugn. Lebih dari sahabat, itu saja? Bagaimana arti yang sebenarnya dari 'itu saja'?

"Hyung, kau salah. Pasti mereka memiliki suatu yang salah. Perhatikanlah dengan seksama. Cara melihat Luhan hyung pada Xiumin hyung itu berbeda. ", suaraku sedikit meninggi saat menyangkal perkataan D.O hyung yang ku rasa tak memiliki alibi kuat.

Aku selalu memergoki Luhan hyung dengan tatapan anehnya kepada Xiumin hyung. Selalu perhatian yang berlebih terhadapnya, selalu berasalan akan pergi keluar minum kopi jika memiliki waktu luang, tapi saat ini EXO sama sekali belum memiliki waktu luang, dan mereka sudah keluar lebih dari 2 kali hanya untuk minum kopi 'sebagai alibinya'.

"Kai sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lag-.."

"Aniyo, kau tak lihat hyung. Aku lihat sendiri jika Luhan hyung selalu menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Xiumin hyung yang ada di sebelah kananku saat kita shutting Showtime episode 3. Aku harus menyembunyikan tanganku dibelakang tengkuk Xiumin hyung hanya karena aku takut Luhan hyung melihatnya . ", nafasku terasa tersengal-sengal saat mengucapkannya. Entah nafas dari mana aku bisa berbicara begitu panjang dalam 1 kali tarikan nafas.

"Kai,,"

"Aku juga melihat Luhan hyung selalu memeluk Xiumin hyung dari belakang. Dan Xiumin hyung hampir jatuh hanya karena kaget dengan pelukan Luhan hyung yang tiba-tiba. Aku berada tepat di belakang mereka hyung saat mereka melakukannya. "

"Itu.. kapan..?"

"S.M.A minggu kemarin"

D.O hyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ku rasa dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang selama ini ku pendam, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengumbar cerita yang tak masuk akal seperti ini kepada semua member.

"Tapi., bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikkan sampai-"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka. Tapi mereka yang selalu muncul di hadapanku hyung. Mereka yang..-"

Clek

"Tidurlah ,Kai. Ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu berteriak-teriak seperti singa kelaparan. Besok kita ada scedule showtime 11. D.O cepat kau juga istirahat", tiba-tiba Suho hyung muncul dari pintu kamarku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Apa dia mendengar semua ucapanku?

"Ne hyung. Ayo Kai cepat tidur", D.O hyung segera mematikan lampu dan naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut biru tebal miliknya.

Clek

Suho hyung sudah pergi , kamar sekarang sangat gelap dan sepi. Tertinggal cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar, rasanya ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Showtime 11? Berarti tinggal 1 episode lagi lalu kami akan berpisah. EXO-M kembali ke Cina dan kami tetap di Korea. Kenapa begitu cepat ?

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah tempat tidur D.O hyung, dia sudah benar-benar tertidur, ku kira hanya berpura-pura seperti biasanya. Lucu.

Drt..drt,..drt..

Segera ku raih handphoneku dari atas nakas,takut jika getarannya bisa membangunkan D.O hyung. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam seperti ini ?

From : Suho hyung

Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa merusak kita, cukup fokuslah ke dance dan karir kita. Kami semua tau apa yang kau fikirkan. Tapi kami mencoba menepisnya, cobalah sedikit berpikir positive. Mereka kebetulan sedang pergi keluar saat kau berteriak, kau berhutang 1 nyawa kepada kami Kai. Hahaha

Kedua sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat saat membaca pesan Suho hyung. Ku rasa benar, aku harusnya tidak boleh berpikiran yang membuat kami hancur. Biarkan mereka dengan 'unknow relationship' mereka. Dan kami tetap 'we are one', termasuk Luhan hyun dan Xiumin hyung.

Sedikit ku tarik selimut hijau terangku ke atas menutupi setengah wajahku. Ku harap besok aku bangun dengan semangat yang lebih baik dan melupakan pikiran gilaku.

Amin

The End


End file.
